1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to communication between processes in a computer system.
2. Background Information
Inter-Process communication is a fundamental part of modem day computer system design. Inter-process communication is typically facilitated via a calling scheme in a kernel of the computer system which manages communication between a client and server process. One of the problems associated with such inter-process communication is that typically, when a client task invokes a server task, the client task allocates a certain amount of memory to pass arguments (parameters) to the server task, and that memory is typically used until any arguments are returned from the server. That is, even though control and processing has been passed to the server application, memory is still consumed in the client application until return arguments are returned from the server. Thus, a buffer is allocated which is not used for a large portion of the time in which the server task has been passed control by the client. This especially is an issue in multi-threaded environments wherein a plurality of buffers are allocated, one for each thread. Multiple buffers remain allocated and, for the most part, stay unused for the duration of each thread, unnecessarily consuming memory resources.
A typical prior art scheme for inter-process communication is illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. Typically, a client task (e.g., 110 of FIG. 1) allocates a certain amount of memory space, such as 111, which is typically a buffer or other protected memory space available to the client and kernel processes, and marshals arguments into the buffer area. For the purposes of the remainder of this application "marshaling" refers to the process wherein a client process packages arguments. parameters or other data in a memory area to be passed to the server process. For security reasons, this memory area is typically available only to the client process 110 and the kernel of the operating system 100.
Upon a call to the server process 120 shown in FIG. 1, the kernel detects the call and control is passed to the kernel 100. In this instance, the client typically passes a pointer or a reference to the memory area 111, and the kernel can then access any arguments passed in the buffer 111. Kernel 100 then receives the reference to memory area 111, and copies the arguments contained within memory area 111 into a temporary memory area in kernel 100. A second memory area 101 accessible by the kernel and the server routine 120 may then be used to communicate from kernel 100 to the server 120. The arguments in the temporary buffer are copied into memory area 121. Then the server routine thread for process 120 is created, and a reference is made to it by kernel 120. The server 120 accepts a reference to memory area 121 from kernel 100, and the server unmarshals the arguments.
While server process 120 is active, after the invocation by kernel 100. buffer 111 is still allocated in client 110. In certain prior art applications, buffers for marshaling arguments are on the order of five kilobytes in length. The client maintains this memory area open and accessible for the duration of server 120's execution. Upon completion of execution of server 120, a reverse of the client/server calling process described above is performed wherein the server uses its own buffer 121 for marshaling arguments into and a reference is passed to the area to kernel 100. Eventually, return arguments are within the original buffer area 111 contained within client 110. It is only at this time, in typical prior art systems, that the buffers 111 and 121 in both the client and the server are deallocated. Thus, the buffers are allocated and are idle for a long time in which kernel 100 and server process 120 are active and perhaps idle (e.g., awaiting I/O servicing). This is an unnecessary consumption of memory resources. Moreover, in multi-threaded environments, client 110 and server 120 may allocate numerous buffers such as 111 and 121, and maintain these in an allocated state while waiting for control to be returned by their corresponding called processes. This results in a very large and unnecessary consumption of memory resources.
As the number of threads in a computer system increases, the amount of memory consumed by such communication becomes quite significant. Thus, the prior art suffers from several shortcomings.